


Fuck pigeons, am I right?

by queerinthenorth



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/F, inappropriate use of salami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerinthenorth/pseuds/queerinthenorth
Summary: What is my life anymore?





	Fuck pigeons, am I right?

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing

Her tongue lapped at my folds as though they were ice cream on a hot day.

She relished in every drop of vaginal marinade that rolled out of my fleshy slip and slide.

 

The Sister’s head poked over my flesh hill like a naughty Baby Sun, her eyes burning with lust like my hand after I accidentally touched a hot pan before it cooled.

As I reached the summit of my sexual mountain, and prepared to yodel my completion, she pulled back from my spam pocket, letting my piss return to wherever the hell it came from before smirking like she had just caught me calling a sex hotline and charging it to someone else's card.

 

I groaned, stretching it out like a yawn (yoaning perhaps?),  and looked at her the same way I look at the fuckin pigeons who try to get cocky and steal my fuckin food.

That's to say, I looked at her with a mix of anger and desperation because I wanted to let forth my baby gravy just as badly as I wanted those fucking trash birds to give me my goddamn fries back.

 

I shook my head, I needed to stay focused on cumming, not on waging war against some rude ass trash birds.

 

She turned and left, leaving me confused, horny, and angry at pigeons.

Soon, she returned carrying the largest salami log I’ve ever seen.

The sister strode over to the bed and nestled one end in my flesh garden and pushed in.

It was slow going at first because of how large it was, but it got easier as I grew to enjoy the feel of cold meat in my secret pocket.

I moved my hips against the salami, moaning like a dying man as it reached new spots within me.

Each spot moved me a little closer to the end of this sex marathon.

Soon, I came, yodelling like I had never yodelled before.

She pulled the salami out of me and put it against my mouth, silently telling me to try it, and I did.

It tasted exactly like I thought it would, pussy and salami.

Not exactly unpleasant, but not great either.

7/10 might eat again

**Author's Note:**

> please,,,,, support my dumb ass over at aestheticallycatholic.tumblr.com or paypal.me/bloodghoul  
> if u pay me, I will stop


End file.
